1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for connecting computers brought by conference participants to a server device that provides a conference system, so as to effectively utilize the computers.
2. Related Art
In recent years, systems that connect computers and realize video conferences between distant locations have been becoming more common. In a video conferencing system, images and sound are transmitted between conference rooms located in distant places from each other, and a conference can be held while each participant sees the faces of the other participants on television screens. In this manner, the conference can be run as if all the participants were in the same conference room, though they are located at distant places in reality. Since there is not actual traveling of the participants, the time and cost of traveling can be reduced.
For remote conferencing, there have been systems that use large screens such as projectors or PDPs set in conference rooms, instead of personal computers sharing images and materials with the others. For example, interactive walls manufactured by Fuji Xerox Co., Ltd. can instantly share images and materials at distant locations.